Avaricious Reynard, The fall of the Old World
by Northern Artifice
Summary: A simple life lead by a not so simple man, what happens when an eons-old man gets tossed into yet another war? Time shall tell.
1. Chapter 1

**This is an intro into something I've been working on, follow if you're interested.**

Sweet honeysuckle, a hint of freshly cut herbs, and of course the fragrance of shit. The Shire, a great place to visit, arguably not the best for a prolonged stay.

The great Hokage, Uzumaki Naruto, lowered to the level of a tree farmer. Of course, he enjoyed the menial labour and the neighbours who had over the years gotten used to his appearance. The constant supply of lumber and beams made up for the intrusion on their life.

His years of service to the community had once or twice taken fire, like when farmer Philip had knicked produce that he grew on his land. Thankfully the outlandish-looking rambutan got explained away, although how was a mystery to Naruto. Once Farmer Maggot had knicked one of his prized melons during a festival, that had Naruto livid. Since then he always made the Farmer pay double the amount for lumber or any renovations that he needed. The vegetables from his homeland didn't grow with vigour here and he wasn't about to ask that one moss grower for help, as such he made it his secret mission to grow what he needed.

Due to living a more laid back lifestyle he had changed. His form had broadened due to his more hardy diet. Naruto had grown a sprawling beard to cover his angular face, his birthmarks still standing out, however, dulled they where. He couldn't bear to develop a large moustache, so he had groomed it well, keeping it trim. His hair had lost its lustre, the spikes had grown into a style, not unlike his father, but, more flat on the top. His style of clothing had relaxed as well, a simple linen shirt with black trousers. He had procured an orange band of cloth and tied it around his bicep. His usual sandals had been traded out for hardy boots. However, he still bandaged his arms for varying reasons.

He had asked that young Gamgee boy over when a very special crop had started to wilt, Hamfast saved the plant, only asking for one of the flowers to keep. Naruto was overjoyed and let the halfling take three of his choosing. Due to this estranged relation, as Hamfast grew into his late sixties, he visited on occasion, the Gaffers boy Sam seemed fond of the Uzumaki.

The Baggins where strange especially the Sackville Baggins, they were meddlesome to the point that Naruto had set up small 'notice me not' seals around his plot of land.

Of all the small folk Bilbo Baggins was the most intriguing, however, he seemed to have been claimed by some wizard that showed up every couple of years. The tales of his adventures were numerous, the believability, less so for normal folk. A being of pure shadow, one of pure fire, someone with the ability to control lightning itself. All very believable to Naruto, considerably too plausible for his tastes. He had shown up in middle earth to escape his duty's, not as Hokage, but as a prince. Although that story is for another time. These tales of beasts similar to Naruto's past encouraged him to grow distant from the hobbits, he could feel a sinister shade burden the small piece of peace. But he kept close, never too far away, but always removed enough. When he was given an invitation to Bilbo's one hundred and eleventh birthday and the young Frodo's thirty third, given to him by mister Gamgee no less. Naruto felt obligated to go set up, help the small folk in whatever way he could. It was in his nature.

Hefting a large bench over his shoulders, the kids dangling and laughing joyously. "Where would you like this bench Master Took?" His sun touched grin made those he talked to content with his presence. The children of the shire loved him, his occasional treats and happy demeanour had them playing on his arms whenever he came to the small township.

"Over by the Proudfoots table, if you may, Master Namikaze." Naruto grimaced, he had hidden his true name from these people, their safety his top priority. He was wanted for crimes, Minato was not, it only seemed logical to take up his father's name.

"Come little ones to the Proudfeet, let's hope it's sturdy enough for their combined weights." Gracefully striding towards the tables, his merry chuckles intermingled with the cackling of the children. Letting the kids down, he brought the slab of wood to a rest. Clapping off his hands he turned towards the banner. Reading 'Happy Birthday Bilbo Baggins' a very merry sentiment to a rather old man. Glancing back towards the hole of Bag End, Naruto noticed a grey robed man with a blue hat walking towards the front door. " Incánus?"

Giving a quick wave to the Took's setting up the lesser party, the great pavilion set up not 30 yards away. Naruto decided a quick jaunt to Bag End was in order. If not to give Bilbo his gift, but to see if his old friend was in town. The path was quick and uneventful, appearing beside the cart and horse, Naruto pet the equine, carefully pulling an apple out of his shirt and gifting it. The friendly creature ate happily, the fruit devoured within seconds. Rubbing the mane one last time, he continued to the rotund door, knocking three short times his mask of happiness fell perfectly in time as the door was opened by none other then Mithrandir himself.

"Ah, Minato how wonderful to see you after all these years. You look good, for your age." Gandalf's merry tone took an accusatory tone, "You must have _some_ Elf in you?"

"Mithrandir, always nosey, and no I still don't." Naruto's eyes gave him a withering plea, 'drop this now, and all shall be explained.' Staring further into the hovel, "I was actually here to give Master Bilbo his gift, in person I'm told it makes it more sincere."

"Gandalf who is it?" The rugged voice coming from inside the home had to be Bilbo. "The tea's getting cold."

"An old friend, who I would like to join us if you'd allow it." His honey laced words showing his true intentions, the yearning for answers.

"Of course, any friend of Gandalf," Turning the corner, Naruto's will faltered a tad, an ominous soul seeped of the man. His chakra, little in number, tainted to a night black. "Is a friend of mine." The feeling dispersed, his senses going back to their usual edge. "Master Namikaze!"

His happy tone raised to a mild nuisance, racing over to shake his hand, the halfling was ecstatic. "I've never truly met you for more than a glance. Come in, come in," Bringing Naruto into his home, limboing before he could be bludgeoned on the chandelier. "Do you like tea?"

"Why, I quite enjoy a cuppa, if it doesn't bother you." Glancing at the dishevelled room, the maps and papers spread unorganized. Sat down, tea poured quickly and a biscuit put on his plate.

"Now Minato, I must wonder as to why you are here in the shire at all." Gandalf's question should have been easy to mislead, a simple misdirection with a counter question. If he hadn't already known the wizard he'd have tried it.

"Actually I've been living here for a while, my home's just outside the east farthing, nestled in the old forest." Naruto was, so far, telling the truth, "I grow trees, give the lumber to the hobbits here, and on occasion help out when needed."

"Interesting..." Gandalf sipped on his tea, the tension seemed to rest for now.

"Ah, that reminds me, here you go, for your 111th birthday." Reaching into his shirt and pulling out an ornate box, the wood had been hand worked into a masterpiece. Three scenes of Bilbo's adventures and a diorama of the shire along the top. "Now no matter where you go you'll always be able to look and see a bit of home while looking forward to a fruitful journey."

Opening the case, a handmade pipe fashioned up with silver inlay on the stem, coming to a silver halo along the bowl. Three packages of tea from the hidden leaf, harvested by Naruto himself. And three packages of kizami, tobacco that had been grown and harvested within Naruto's home.

"These are simply marvellous, such craftsmanship! Thank you." Bilbo rested the case upon the table, making certain to keep it a safe distance from any spill of tea. "Now, you will be coming to the pavilion, Right?"

"I wouldn't miss it. Thank you for the tea Master Bilbo, but I must return to the kitchens, we do have a party to ready for." Naruto's smile never left his face as he quickly bowed and left the table. Both men still seated staring at the empty cup, both having trouble remembering if Naruto had drunk any tea.

The dragon firework was _cool_ , however much a near heart attack could be called cool. The Wizard seemed intent on continuing his chat with the Shinobi. However, Bilbo's speech and following disappearance made any discussion as invisible as the hobbit. Having head back to his home an interest sated and settled. Naruto fell into a restless sleep.

Many months passed he hadn't expected to be awoken by Mithrandir showing up at his doorstep banging his damned staff on the mahogany.

Opening the door forcefully Naruto didn't bother stopping Gandalf as he briskly walked into his house. The tech from his world having earned nothing but a mild eyebrow raise.

"Don't ask... at least about that." Shuffling over in his pyjamas, the sleeping cap still on his head. Reaching up and chucking it off he quickly poured himself and Gandalf a cup of coffee, asking him what he would like to add lead to a rather... funny conversation regarding the aspects of having magic items unload onto them, and the damages it could have on a normal person.

"But you aren't a normal person, are you, Istari?" Adding in one cream and five sugar to each, he handed Gandalf the drink and ordered him to sip it slowly like tea.

"Besides, your god's stopped me before I came here. I'm not to insert myself into any incident that would shape your world, _keeping everything from my world here_ , isn't breaking that oath." Naruto's matter of fact tone gave very little to argue.

After about a minute of sipping. Naruto finally yawned and stretched before leaning on the marble counter, his forehead resting in his palms. "What do you want Mithrandir."

"I need your services Shinobi, I will pay you handsomely if you choose." Gandalf's stout reply supplied Naruto with a headache.

Downing the rest he set the mug down. Looked him in the eye, "Of course you do. Everyone does. And who exactly do you want me to give the cure ta life too."

"I want you to stand vigil over the shire for the coming years. I fear there is much I must learn." Gandalf's lengthened face seemed aged, even now.

"Can't be that bad."

 **If your interested, I'll be posting the next chap within the next month.**


	2. Chapter 2, Awakening

**Author's Note:**

 **Second Chapter, Have fun grab a drink and read.**

* * *

Trolls, always fucking trolls. Ugly, fat bastards incapable of making logical decisions. Flipping over one of the wild strikes, leaping off the club a pirouette practiced to perfection. Two tossed kunai found their mark, one in each eye, the optical nerve severed. Marking in total, one incapacitated two dead and one left alive, though badly wounded. Teleporting to the mark on the farthest corpse, Naruto tossed handfuls of shuriken, pumping chakra and forming the seals to multiply them tenfold.

As the last fell, feeling the need to remove himself of the self-inflicted bandages. Reaching to his eyes ripping the fabric off, he blinked in the coming daylight yet to breach the valley. Staring up taking in the majesty of his work, each day that he fought cleansed him of the rust and strain of misuse.

Twenty years had passed since Gandalf requested his services. About a month back, he had heard from the wizard again. He was to follow the halfling Frodo to his new home, and from there, more instructions would be given to him.

Naruto had used those twenty years to train himself back into his venerable prime. The bygone age where Naruto hardly used his powers had drained him, he'd put himself at about two-fifths of his total power. Around where he was when he had faced Nagato. He didn't have Kurama so he wouldn't regain his whole power, but he'd push himself to ruin if he must.

Glancing towards the ruins of Annuminas, the once great stronghold had been raided by orcs and trolls. These four were the last of the bunch. Naruto had acquired a few weapons, although they were for the most part rusted, two had remained untouched.

One dagger that was once a greatsword, heralded as one that would never be lost, its pommel and blade gleamed with the moonlight and shrank away from the blinding sun. A gauntlet that bent fire to it's will, although it didn't create flame just changing a small measure.

Spreading his chakra out, he reached for the mark he had placed on Master Gamgee. The troop were out in the forest, surrounding them where elves. The trio had been put to rest, their stomachs full and their spirits fine.

The elves merry and depressed at the same time.

' I've let my helper travel for too long unguarded, I mustn't make Gandalf unhappy.' Reaching for a nearby brand, using his father's legendary technique the Hiraishin, he appeared a half mile away from the group. The leaves rustling with his entrance.

Glancing at the wildlife around him a fox bowed his head and left him. Even in this dimension the wildlife still respected him for what he stood for, the brand of a demon still tainted his soul. Kurama had been at first what one would call a hindrance, but with time Naruto had proven his ally and friend. The boons where well worth the wait. Climbing up one of the trees and setting up a headrest, Naruto swiftly fell into a self-trained deep sleep, putting himself immediately into a deep slumber for quick naps.

However this deep-sleep had other plans for Naruto, his once neglected past and travesties had been visiting him more since he started to use chakra again. Forming into nightmares that would leave him in a damp, foul sweat when he woke.

Tonight was different,

The visions of the past. Vivid,

The pain and pleasure of having a family all his own. Courage,

The wretched smile left on their faces. Horrifying.

The hysterical laughter of monsters and demons. Maddening

The blood of the ones he trusted most, the taste. Exquisite.

The terror he felt when he woke from the stupor. Lasting.

More detailed than any of the repressed memories, each one reaffirming his decision to leave. Each one revolving around a different person.

Waking up, Naruto found himself sprawled across the forest floor, the fox from before had returned guarding his prone form. A fresh kill of rabbit in its maw. Probing firmly at Naruto's face, it left the kill at his knees then skirted away disappearing into the underbrush. Noticing the graying fur on the hare, Naruto immediately felt the chill of an oncoming storm. His sleep must have lasted for longer than normal, the sun was rising once more. Feeling out for the hobbits once more, they had crossed over the Brandywine bridge and were safely within the walls of Crickhollow. Deeming them safe for now, if not miffed at his apparent long ass sleep, he teleported to the mark in his bedroom.

Once he had stretched enough to rid the cobwebs of sleep. Striding towards the wardrobe, swinging it open. Risque oranges atop of bleak black, opting out of his favourite colours. Naruto donned an elven designed undersuit, clinging to all but leaving enough to move. Teleporting to his armour stands, he pondered over what would be best. The defensive full plate, the Gondorian style tower guard, the dwarven nightingale armour or an elven set from the high king Thranduil himself?

For now, he would wear the Nightingale set. With mithril chain patches hidden underneath the more vulnerable areas, crotch, chest, and shoulders. The cowl would be too dark and suspicious for right now, far better for them to trust him then question his identity. Donning a sage green travelling cloak. He strode over to his bookshelf, pulling one of the books titled, "Tales of a Gutsy Ninja." The bookshelf fell into the floor revealing a myriad of weapons both large and small.

Grabbing the kunai and shuriken pouch strapping it to his thigh. Reaching for a greatsword, the silver glistened from the lights. Hesitating, remembering some of the faces that this had felled. Before he shrugged off the shiver that set on his spine, he grabbed and slid it into position on his hip. Grabbing two daggers and his two new finds. The broken blade strapped to his back, the gauntlet dawned.

Quickly grabbing a headband, the Konohagakure leaf emblazoned on its metal. Tying it quickly, covering his left eye, and ensuring his arms were fully covered, he continued to the kitchen where he grabbed a protein bar.

Feeling out once more, the Hobbits had left Crickhollow, the old forest surrounded them and pulled them deeper towards the moss grower, Tom Bombadil. If he could he'd lead them to the proper road, if not the four hobbits would have an unpleasant time. Pulling the required Chakra forward, he fazed out of existence and found his joints locked as he was falling straight down, into the earth. Quickly shaking off the fatigue, he grabbed randomly at falling branches only for them to move away from his grasp. Forming the same hand seals as Tenzo, a tree reached out to catch the ninja. Grabbing his foot, and stopping his descent just as his hair whipped at the ground.

"Damn, forest spirits in a tizzy," Releasing his Jutsu and flipping to land correctly, Naruto acquainted himself with the forest's surroundings. Given the clouds in the sky the general topography of the area, he'd give his location to be nearer to Bree then the hobbits. "Well shit."

Not being able to use the Hiraishin was a pain, and the chakra disrupting properties of the forest meant he couldn't use his chakra sense. Naruto couldn't teleport or use any large scale Jutsu. But, there was one technique he could use.

Cracking his neck, forcing chakra throughout his body, and thanking his sparing with Sasuke. Naruto used a variation of the body flicker Jutsu to traverse quickly through the land. Dodging the branches and roots, moving much faster than the eye could see he arrived at the hobbits tracks. A large hill with a crown of trees surrounding them. Each more suffocating than the last, the mist of the Withywindle river loomed ahead.

The foreboding feeling surrounding him, the constant feeling of being watched. Naruto hated these trees. He grew up in a city hidden in leaves, but, the trees there didn't have a mind of their bloody own!

Slowly tracking them, following their scent alone. The pungent pheromones of hobbit's, if trained properly could be detected easily. 'If they ate recently' Naruto darkly chuckled remembering all the feasts and dinners he'd been invited to. Each hobbit was kind, although a bit off-put at his very presence. But, 200 years tended to make most people calm.

The moon was rising. The forest had been playing with his mind showing him exactly what he wanted. The roots must have moved the ground as the tracks had disappeared. Time seemed to slow, the same silence as before drove Naruto crazy, bo forest should be this quite.

Hearing the rustling of trees the shinobi ducked under a swiping branch, flipping himself into the air, a root grabbed at his hands. Once he landed another group of roots latched onto his feet. They stabbed into his calves, spreading into his veins, just enough to stop him from moving.

"Fine, you want a taste of me?!" Grabbing a dagger, the blade slashed quickly along his palm. Naruto's blood leaked like a faucet. The roots reached up, some branches slithered to suck up the viscous blood. "Your funeral."

The screeching from his now demonic blood pleased him, even if the greedy bastards shot away from him in fear, he'd remember the trees scream. "Never attack a prince." Laying his hand on the trunk of a tree, the blood burning through the bark, past several rings, nearly reaching the heartwood.

Retracting his hand, Naruto continued on his path the trees giving him a wide berth. Running to meet up with the hobbits, he stopped in his tracks, the whistling of none other than Tom Bombadil. The merry man was leading the hobbits away further along the Withywindle, the ponies clopping hooves accentuating the highs and lows of his singing.

Due to some rocky relations in the past, Naruto deemed them safe enough. He'd not risk his own mind for these Hobbits. Though their courage impressed the ancient shinobi, who had seen countless others die from brute courage alone. The will to lay one's own life down for the sake of their friends. That was something Naruto yearned to see again. However, Man was greedy stepping over others for mere trinkets that held nothing but fake power. The greed and wrath of Man had toiled his thoughts to hate them for what they did naturally.

The Elves were no better, sitting on their thrones of intricate well-made wood. Their ageless minds giving them a pride unknown to even those who deemed Naruto headstrong. The leaders of their groups, laden with sloth, deemed the passing of time and the hardships that rose up as unimportant.

The dwarves in their halls of gold and mithril, though they idealized the greed hidden within them all, it was their envy that was deadly. Their envy dug their own graves every time. Those that rose to the challenge and passed, as the late Thorin Oakenshield proved, the envy in his heart nearly lead him to death. But it was the bonds he formed that lead him to come back stronger than ever.

His own Nindo, to never go back on his word, broke when he left the Elemental Nations. He saw the failings of others as a great destruction. They had every chance to be better just as he did. He'd never forgive himself.

Finding a field a ways away from the house of the timeless Bombadil, the hills rolled for miles. The Barrow Downs. Walking forward to the top of one of the countless hills, Naruto lit a fire before beginning to play with some of the flames. The small spark danced on his gauntlet, twisting and writhing around his fingers, the black steel grew brighter seeming to match the intensity of its home hearth.

Gasping at a sudden feeling of weightlessness. The ground beneath him had caved in, sending him spiralling down into the tomb, further than had been reached in the last half-century.

* * *

 **Due to the rather large amount of people who have read this, I will be continuing. Please review, tell me how you think of my writing, anything helps.**

 **P.S.**

 **I will switch between movie and book whenever necessary, for smoothness of reading if anything else.**


End file.
